Pokemon The Movie: The Shadow Of The Dictator
by Anonymius
Summary: When inter-dimensional entity the Commentator is feeling bored, he decides to relive his greatest adventure.
1. Prologue

Commentator: Bored.

Ball: OW!

Commentator: Bored.

Ball: OW!

Commentator: Bored.

Ball: OW!

Professor: Sir, what are you doing?

Commentator: I'm being bored, what does it look like?

Ball: OW!

Professor: But why?

Commentator: Because there's nothing to do, that's why!

Ball: OW!

Professor: But there has to be something!

Commentator: No. There isn't! There is NOTHING to do! Anonymius has yet to finish editing and uploading the latest 'Spider-Man' and 'Naruto' parodies, so until then, I'm just bored!

Ball: OW!

Professor: Well Sir, there has to be another commentary that Anonymius can-okay hold it, this is bugging me, why does that ball of yours keep making noise every time it SIR IS THAT SAMMY YOU'RE THROWING?

Commentator: Your point?

(A pair of antennae uncoil from the ball)

Sammy: My sole purpose is to be abused by the Boss! OW!

Professor: Sir, stop throwing him around this instant!

Commentator: Oh fine!

(Throws him hard, causing Sammy to bounce back in the other direction. Crashing and a cat screeching can be heard.)

Professor: Anyway, as I was saying, surely there's another commentary that Anonymius can work on?

Commentator: Oh no, sure. There are commentaries. There are plenty of commentaries to do! In fact I hear a 'Merlin' and 'Legend Of The Seeker' are in the pipeline. Yes, always loads of commentaries to do!

Professor: .....So? Don't you like commentating?

Commentator: It's not that I don't enjoy, I do, I really love it, it's just-well...I miss my supervillainy days! I know I keep saying that I'm an inter-dimensional warlord by career and commentating's just a hobby, but let's face it, commentating has become my full time career! Even things with my brother have kinda cooled down! No one may think it looking at me now (Given that I have carefully not given any clue to what I look like), but in my youth I used to spend my time plotting to take over something, and I clashed with my brother to get it done! Ah the numerous schemes I came up with for blank domination. Now look at me! Nowadays I spend most of my time just floating around pop culture making snide remarks and responding to people's comments!

Professor: -Sir? Are you perhaps going through a mid-life cri-

Commentator: COMMENTATORS DO NOT HAVE MID-LIFE CRISES! Or is it crisises? Ah the Rider Saga, that was the top of my career. Do you remember that, Prof?

Professor: Sir, it's hard to forget a moment when your boss goes insane, almost brings about the end of existence and he shocks you for questioning him and later has you thrown off the fortress.

Sammy: Hey Boss! I couldn't help but overhear you talking about the Rider Saga, and the rubbish heap you throw me in had this!

(Drags a book over with him entitled 'The Rider Saga')

Commentator: That old thing was there?

Sammy: Just what was this 'Rider Saga' about?

Commentator: How can you not remember, Sam? You were in the thicket of it, if I recall you had a major part in one part of it!

Professor: Perhaps he is repressing those memories.

Commentator: -Why? All I did was-

Sammy: So what happened?

Commentator: Well basically 'The Rider Saga' tells the tale of an evil inter-dimensional being who tries to take over the worlds of 'Pokemon', 'Digimon' and 'Monster Ranchers' in order to harvest their monsters and turn them into his new breed of super soldiers, and how the heroes of those three anime fight against the entity's forces, along with assistance from his mortal foe.

Sammy: So, fancy opening it?

Commentator: (Stares at the book) Yes. My greatest adventure. Finally finished and revealed to the world! YES!

Professor: Wait Sir, think about this-!

* * *

**REALITY. IT IS AN EXTRAORDINARY THING. EVERYTHING THAT EXISTS THAT MAKES UP THE SPACE THAT IS BIGGER THAN A UNIVERSE KNOWN AS REALITY IS MADE UP OF PARTICLES SMALLER THAN AN ATOM. ****ONCE, REALITY AND THE PARTICLES THAT IT IS BUILT FROM FLOWED LIKE WATER. IT WAS A TIME WHEN THERE WERE NO LAWS OF PHYSICS, WHEN THE NATURE OF REALITY WAS SUBJECT TO PEOPLE MINDS. BUT EXISTENCE, IN A SENSE, 'COOLED DOWN' SOMETIME AFTER ITS CREATION. AS LIQUID COOLS DOWN TO BECOME SOLID, SO DID REALITY. IT WAS NO LONGER FREE FLOWING, BUT THE DIFFERENT WORLDS THAT EXISTED TOOK ON A PARTICULAR SHAPE, SOME FILLED WITH MONSTROUS BEINGS AND POWERFUL DEVICES, OTHERS WHERE DRAGONS AND TIME MACHINES ONLY EXISTED IN THE IMAGINATION. WHATEVER THE CASE, ALL THE WORLDS WERE IN A BALANCE, SO DELICATE THAT THE TINIEST INTERFERENCE COULD THROW EVERYTHING APART. TO KEEP THE BALANCE, THE LIGHT RIDERS, GUARDIANS OF REALITY, CREATED THE CORES OF REALITY, EACH OF THEM PLACED WITHIN A WORLD. THESE SPECIAL ORBS CONTAINED AND CONTROLLED THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WAS REAL AND UNREAL, WHAT IS FATE AND WHAT IS DESTINY, WHO IS GOOD AND WHO IS EVIL. BUT THE CORE'S INFORMATION CAN BE CHANGED. IF IT FELL INTO THE WRONG HANDS, THEN THAT USER WOULD HAVE TOTAL POWER OVER THE WORLD, CONTROLLING ITS VERY EXISTENCE.**

* * *

Professor: So wait, was that it?

Commentator: It was only the prologue. I'm sure the book will open a gain in a couple of days. Mwahahaha! At last, the story that rejuvenated me will be revealed to the world, as it should have been years ago!

Professor: You do know that now that we've started showing the Rider Saga that eventually we'll have to reveal your real name AND appearance, right?

Commentator: (Eyes slowly widen) Ohhhhhhhhhhhh sh-


	2. The Reign Of Terror Begins

****

**I do not own 'Pokemon' or anything related.**

* * *

Mailman: Mail call!

Commentator: Oo, we seemed to have gotten a response from the previous chapter!

Professor: Who's it from?

Commentator: It's from our dear friend Kamen Rider Leonite, who's support meant we got this uploaded faster than intended:

MWahahahaha, now we finally get to see who the commentator is. Undone by your own actions huh Commentator?

Commentator: (Slowly frowns) Yes, quite. Oh well. It won't be a long time before my appearance is revealed, and long after my real name as well! And at least it will be after you, eh Professor?

Professor: (Pushes glasses ) Yes, quite.

Sammy: I don't know why you two make such a big deal about your names and appearances being public knowledge! Honestly, it doesn't bother me one bit!

Commentator: That's easy for you to say, Sammy, you're the only commentator whose name and appearance are known!

* * *

The pictures on the wall depicted stick men-like figures bowing down and worshipping larger stick men, who held long staves that were held up high and sat on outline drawings of horses. The drawings looked very ancient, as did the stone on which they were carved. The entire passage way showed continuing illustrations of the mortal like people bowing down before the god-like horsemen.

A loud hammering sound came from the jewelled knobbed walking stick being hit on the ground. Its user, Eric Yamaru, cousin of the boss of Team Rocket and archenemy of Ash, Misty and Brock, was looking for something. Something important.

"I am sure that this is the place which contains the most powerful object on Earth," he said to himself.

Yamaru was closely being followed by his first and favourite pokemon, Electrode, who was jumping up and down to keep up with its master. Yamaru himself was a long-faced man with Oriental eyes yet Caucasian skin and an odd blend of brown and natural ginger hair. Yamaru's most striking feature was a scar as wide as an eye that ran from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his cheek. Yamaru and Electrode kept going along the passageway until they got to a huge door. The artwork on this was much more complex than that found on the walls of the passage. It resembled Tibetan art, and portrayed four old, bearded men around a glowing sphere.

"This must be it," said Yamaru.

A large lock was around the knobs of the door. Yamaru took a pokeball from his belt and held it towards the door.

"Kadabra, I choose you."

A red beam of light shot from the ball and hit the ground, materialising into a Kadabra.

"Kadabra," It said.

"Kadabra, use your psychic beam to destroy the lock," Yamaru ordered.

The psychic pokemon replied, and put its fingers on its head to release a concentrated beam of psychic energy towards the stone lock. It broke into many different pieces. Kadabra was recalled. Yamaru pushed the heavy doors open. Inside was a circular room, with the same type of wall art that was on the door, that of different human-like creatures. In the centre of the room was a circular stone stand, and floating on top of it was what Yamaru was looking for.

"There it is, Electrode, the Core of Reality!"

The Core looked like a bright, glowing yellow sphere the size of a small football. Rays from the orb were visible, and it made a humming sound.

"Everything about our world, its size, its landscape, the elements it's made from, the types of people and pokemon there are, fate, destiny, past, present, future, it's all there in that little ball! But just think, anyone who can get his or her hands on it can change the information, thereby changing the world. Just think about what I could do with that amount of power!"

Yamaru moved closer towards the glowing orb. His hand moved slowly to grab the ball. Looking at it made him feel about having unlimited power to change and control the world of Pokemon as he saw fit. But as he tried to touch the orb, his hand felt some kind of force field; where his fingers attempted to claim this great treasure made yellow water-like patterns on whatever he was touching that wasn't the core.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly an invisible force threw Yamaru across the room. His back hit the stone ground and he kept sliding until hitting a wall. A voice came from where the core was floating.

"STOP! YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH THE CORE OF REALITY!"

As it spoke, the villain and his companion felt and heard what sounded like the whistling of wind. In front of the core and where the voice was coming from, strange yellow lines appeared that eventually made a crude depiction of a face. Yamaru looked up, a bit dazed after hitting the wall, at the strange being.

"Who are you?"

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE CORE OF REALITY. I CANNOT LET YOU INTERFERE WITH THIS WORLD. IF YOU DO, IT WILL BECOME UNBALANCED WITH THE OTHER WORLDS, CAUSING GREAT CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION IN ALL OF REALITY."

Yamaru got up, using his stick to push him upwards.

"I don't care what happens to the rest of Reality."

He ran towards the Core of Reality.

"I only want this world!"

He had gotten so far. He wasn't going to let some floating head stop him. Yamaru stretched out his hand to grasp the orb. But the Guardian of the core acted like a force field, stopping him from touching it. Yellow sparks flew where his fingers made impact with the Guardian.

"I…CANNOT…LET YOU…HAVE IT…………."

The two struggled against each other, Yamaru trying to break through the guardian, while the latter tried to prevent the intruder from getting the Core of Reality. Yamaru pushed as hard as he could, sweat coming down from his head. Electrode just stood, if you can say that a huge ball can stand, near the wall behind its master, watching the struggle going on with wide-open eyes. It uttered a "Trode." It did not seem like Yamaru was going to be able to break through. But the Team Rocket official was beginning to make progress. As he pushed harder, his fingers were starting to pass through the yellow force field. It only took a little while longer for the hand to break through and clasp the Core of Reality. Yamaru had stopped sweating, the remaining drops on his face though still continued to trickle down his face. The expression on it had turned relieved and happy.

"Yes…" he said. He laughed and held the Core of Reality up high in triumph.

"Yes!" he exclaimed in a tone of victory. Yamaru laughed again, this time with a sense of evil in his cackle. In contrast, the Guardian of the Core of Reality cried out in failure and despair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO….."

He started to disappear.

Yamaru looked at his prize.

"At last I have the core of reality!" he declared "Now I have total power!"

As he spoke, the core turned dark. It still glowed, but this time it shone black. From the orb came sounds that were like notes, which were of different pitches from each other. After these finished, the humming from the large ball sounded slightly different. Long, dark, rope-like shapes arose from the core, which grew longer and started to fill the room.

"It's time to make the world-" said Yamaru to himself.

The shapes moved around like snakes, trying to cover everything.

"The way I want it-to be."

* * *

Black light shone out of the mountain that Yamaru had entered to reach the temple of the Riders. The light separated, and started to spread across the land like huge waves of black water.

* * *

Commentator: You know originally the door that led to the chamber that contained the Core of Reality was made of stone, to emphasise the idea that this is like an ancient Egyptian tomb, but unfortunately the stone door was considered to be unfeasible, so a pair of wooden doors replaced it. Personally, I would have preferred the stone door if there was a simple way of opening one. Oo, another fact! When Anonymius first tried writing out the villain's name, he thought it didn't look right, so he changed it to 'Yammeru'. Unfortunately he then decided to go back to the original spelling since it looked more Japanese.


	3. Journey to Medinilla City

**I do not own 'Pokemon' or anything related.**

* * *

Mailman: Mail call!

Commentator: Oo, we've got another letter from Kamen Rider Leonite! Let's see what this one says:

When exactly in the storyline does this take place, Kanto arc or the Johto arc?

It takes place during the Johto Arc, as you will see in the following chapter.

* * *

_After four days of travelling through dense forests, our heroes have finally reached their destination._

Ash, Misty, Brock, A.D. and Pikachu looked down at the large town below them from the hill.

"Is that the place, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Yep, that's the place. Medinilla city. It's quite an important city around here."

Misty Stretched her arms, put them behind her back, and sighed.

"At last we can relax somewhere that doesn't include grass or bugs." She said.

"_Is it my imagination or have we repeated this scene one too many times?_" A.D. commented to himself.

The other four companions looked at their small robotic friend in response to his comment. A.D. (Full name Assistant Droid 3 Tsuin ('3' meant that his was the third Assistant Droid produced in Pallet Town, although due to a freak accident during production wounded up being joined with another droid and because it couldn't be determined which one came first, both were named three and 'half' in different languages (One in Japanese, the other in Chinese)) was a small, grey, spherical hovering robot with red eyes. As the name suggested, it was the job of the Assistant Droids to 'assist' new Pokemon Trainers. After the assigned Trainer had competed in their first league tournament, they were supposed to move on to a new one. A.D., however, decided to remain with Ash and his gang.

"_I'm just saying that recently it seems that all we've been doing is travelling through grassland, find a town, leave a town, walk through forests, and find another town._"

"Well, what do you prefer?" asked Misty.

" _I don't know,_" A.D. replied " _Just, something different._"

"Well, Medinilla city seems like the best place to stay for a while and where we can get supplies," Brock declared, ignoring the previous topic.

"Well let's go then!" Ash exclaimed.

The five companions started to travel down the hill. Unbeknown to them, a few metres away someone was hiding in the treetops. It was Jesse and James, two Team Rocket agents.

"Meowth!" James exclaimed " Haven't you got that machine ready yet?"

Meowth, their small Pokemon friend, was pulling himself up on a using a pulling mechanism on a platform along with a large machine that looked like a heavily built gun. He was huffing and puffing each time he pulled himself up.

" I… would…if……you…..could…give….me…..some…..help!"

Despite working on his own, the little Pokemon was able to bring the cannon-like machine to the top of the pulley.

" There," Meowth sighed as he started to relax on the machine, but slipped off as he drifted onto the platform.

"Get it ready James," Jesse ordered, keeping an eye on their enemy.

"Right Jesse."

James flicked a switch on the left hand side of the device and looked through the hole in the middle. He could see the heroes clearly. James zoomed in on Pikachu, Ash's Pokemon, who was resting on top of his trainer's head.

" Pikachu's in sight," He announced.

Hearing this, Meowth quickly got up with the blink of an eye and looked as though he had recovered from exhaustion a day ago.

" Right then!" he raised his hand imitating paw, "Ready," he brought it down and then up again, "Aim,"

As Meowth was saying this, James was turning a knob on the side of the cannon. If this should work, Jesse thought, this Net Launcher should shoot out a net that will capture Pikachu and we can get away before anyone has the chance to react. An image of the future materialised into the female agent's mind.

"FI-"

Meowth suddenly heard what sounded like a distant explosion.

"-er?"

The animal like creature stopped what he was doing and looked to where the sound seemed to be coming from. Jesse and James, also hearing the noise, stopped paying attention to the kids and looked up

"Huh?" they both said simultaneously.

The three children and their companions too heard the strange sound, stopped walking and reacted in the same way as their enemies in the trees. It seemed to be coming from somewhere far-off in front of them. A black light then shot upwards from the distance, so high that it was difficult to see how far it reached the sky. About as wide as half of the town in front of the heroes, it was likely that the light was shining many kilometres away, yet its brightness made it seem that it was only just behind Medinilla city.

"Wh-what's that?" Ash asked nervously.

From the black light came a huge black wave. As tall as the tallest skyscraper, it moved towards the direction of the three kids, slivering side to side like a side-wander, and sounded like some kind of wind. Misty shrieked.

"And what's that?"

Before anyone could move, the black wave sucked them in. Within it, it was like a black sand storm, the three humans and the one robot trying to cover their faces from the dark energy passing through them. All of them yelled. Pikachu tried to bury his face in Ash's cap, crying out "PIKA!". Team Rocket, who had also been sucked into the black wave, were trying to resist the small sand particles that seemed to be pushing them, screaming and yelling . As the dark wave started to move on, its captives began to fade, reduced to shade versions of themselves, blacker even than the abomination that had engulfed them. When the black wave passed, they were gone.

* * *

The huge, snake-like rays of energy covered the entire landscape. Some 'climbed' up trees and coiled around them, others climbed down cliffs to smother the rocks, and others reached for the top of the sky and then came back down again. They would not miss anything: their purpose was to transform the entire world as their master saw fit. However, at first there was no visible change, as the black waves left some areas to cover more, those parts of the landscape they once swallowed remained the same, at least in Johto. That is because their objective was not to change the region completely, only to prepare it for joining the new world being created. The transformation of the world only appeared when they reached the borders of Kanto. As they passed the land, it left the sky dark, and the grassland ravened. The once fine and well-built structures became ruined and some abandoned. Team Rocket militia appeared everywhere, as did artillery. The boss of Team Rocket, with a Persian at his feet, was doing some paper work before his office was swept by a black wave. When it passed, he and his Pokemon were gone. The name on the door changed from 'Giovanni Sakkaki' to 'Eric Yamaru.' The waves finally faded, their job done. The region of Kanto now looked like a scavenged land, as though a huge struggle had occurred and the victor the side that you didn't want to win.

* * *

The town of Pallet seemed one of those that had suffered the least, but still the sky was dark, combined with the red dusk creating an atmosphere of a darkness gripping the town.

* * *

Commentator: You know if this was a movie, you would have had the main title between this chapter and the one before it, with the credits running through the bit when the rays were changing the world. Also originally Anonymius had the narrator's speech in bold italics, but then un-bolded them to make him resemble more our own Italic Narrator Guy.

* * *

**P.S. I do not own the notion of 'droid' or anything related either.**


	4. The Ruler of Kanto

**I do not own 'Pokemon' or anything related.**

* * *

Mailman: Mail call!

Commentator: Oo, another review from Kamen Rider Leonite. Let's see what it has to say:

Wow, that description of the world changing sounds really creepy, I can even imagine what the changes look like. This Eric guy, wouldn't happen to be Commentator would he? I have no doubts that my question will be answered in a few chapters anyway, but I thought that it doesn't hurt to ask.

Commentator: (Slowly frowns) Yes. All right. You got me. What gave me away? But it's a bit more complicated, as you'll find out eventually.

* * *

In the Ketchum home, Ash, Misty, Brock, A.D., Pikachu and a host of Mrs Ketchum's friends were fixed on the T.V. in the living room. There was a special news bulletin that came on.

"We now bring to you the news you've all been waiting for," said the newsman, "We now go live outside Indigo League HQ. Sarah?"

"Thank you Mike," replied the news reporter. "We unfortunately report that all but one senior Indigo League officials have been removed from office. So meet the new and undisputed head of the Indigo Pokemon league, Eric Yamaru."

The screen flashed to Yamaru (Who was wearing a dinner jacket) at a stand being flanked by Team Rocket guards, being photographed, about to speak in a microphone.

"Thank you Sarah," he replied, "As the new head of the Indigo League, I can now see clearly from my position in the world the land that I live in. I see a fractured land, where power is merely held by the local police or petty mayors. So now with the authority that I hold, I intend to unite the region of Kanto, under my rule."

Everyone watching was horrified. Unification sounded well, if it wasn't Yamaru doing the uniting. To those who knew his name and reputation, Yamaru was insane and mentally unstable. He was infamously known to have dump Trainers in the cellar of his old mansion after stealing Pokemon from his guests and left them there to die, seeing them as of no further use. That had actually happened to Ash, Misty and Brock, but fortunately they got out, with help from the other prisoners including a scientist, the latter creating a mini-Pokeball transporter connected to a few loose circuits in the cellar. Ash used this to retrieve his remaining Pokemon in Pallet Town, and when the prisoners got out of the cellar, he battled with Yamaru. The battle led to the destruction of Yamaru's mansion. All had managed to get out in time, and the heroes retrieved everything stolen from them. Ever since, Yamaru had vowed revenge on Ash, and they had continually encountered him on their adventures.

"And as the new leader of Kanto my first act will be-did you say the League officials were unfortunately removed?"

The reporter realized that he was talking to her.

"What? Well-what I meant was-" She stammered nervously.

"Guard!" Yamaru ordered.

One of the guards that were flanking the Boss grabbed the reporter. The view shook.

"Don't move!" Yamaru ordered, and as the other guard was getting out a gun he continued, "Or you will suffer the same fate!"

The reporter struggled, crying out "No, no!" as the gun pointed in her direction and silenced her. All the viewers were horrified at this moment. The misuse of one word had made Yamaru think of her as a deviant.

"Let the rest of you beware," Yamaru warned the viewers, "I will not tolerate any opposition. Back to you Mike."

"Er, thank you," Uttered the newsman. He did not know what gave this man the right to speak to him directly, but he was overwhelmed with shock and grief of the sudden death of his colleague. Ash grounded his teeth. A man like Eric Yamaru should not be left in control.

* * *

Yamaru had moved his headquarters to the Indigo League stadium. Although the former officials only came here once a year, Yamaru saw it as the true centre of the Indigo league. And a fitting capital for his new empire. He had made the old office of the president his own, with a few changes. The room was painted dark red; a painting of his grandfather hung up on the wall behind him and to Yamaru's right where he sat down a huge window nearly as big as the wall itself was built in. Yamaru wanted to gaze at the view of his domain, which was one reason why he wanted the highest room in the tallest building. It was this window that he was gazing through at present.

"Ah Electrode, just think, I am now the ruler of an entire region."

He knew that there were people who disbelieved his claims, but with Team Rocket's firepower and the Indigo League's authority, he would soon enforce his rule. "And there is no one who can stop me, no one," He then thought about this. No, that was an overstatement. "Except…"

Yamaru was well aware that the average criminal mastermind would not consider a few kids as a threat. However, Yamaru was not the average criminal mastermind, and it had nothing to do with his mental condition. It had only made him evil, not paranoid. He observed that wherever they went, whatever problem they encountered, Ash and his friends would always solved it, whatever villain that they came up against, they would usually defeat it. However the villains were usually the Team Rocket trio, but on the other hand they did use to be very good agents before those kids destroyed them. Yamaru was also aware that Ash won the trophy of the Orange Islands Tournament and came sixteenth in the Indigo League Tournament (if it hadn't been for Charizard, a powerful yet disobedient Pokemon of Ash, he might have got through). And let's not forget the kids did save the world a couple of times! No, he knew that they were a threat.

"Ash Ketchum and his friends might be able to challenge me. But how, how can I get rid of them?"

He thought about this for a while, and then pressed a button on his desk.

"Secretary, get me agents Jesse, James and Meowth."


	5. The Chess Pieces Are Set

**I do not own 'Pokemon or anything related'.**

* * *

Commentator: It's gone! It's gone! It's finally dead! Hahahahah! This is the happiest moment of my life!

Professor: What is, Sir?

Commentator: Oh, just something I read online.

(Before the Commentator changes the window, the Professor notes the word 'Heroes')

Professor: (Oh. Better not tell him that they're trying to make a TV movie or mini-series to wrap up the show even though it's pretty obvious which way they were going.)

Commentator: What was that?

Professor: Nothing!

Commentator: I thought as much. Now let's check my messages. Hey, here's one from Kamen Rider Leonite:

I made the connection because Eric seems very major villian material, like the Commentator. I have to ask though, why Jessie, James and Mewoth? Haven't they proven several times that they aren't suited for the job?

Good to see someone else appreciates Electrode. Not one of my favourites at the moment, but in Generation 1 (Indigo-Orange Islands) it was.

Also, this fic actually feels like a Pokemon movie, good job.

Professor: He brings up quite a good point Sir, why Jessie, James and Meowth?

Commentator: -Well, Eric just felt that he might as well give them a chance, and if they did fail he would just send someone else.

Professor: Still Sir given the high priority of the mission it doesn't make sense to give it to them given their track record-

Commentator: Look, Anonymius just wanted to include them, okay? Sigh. Things would have probably been much different if Eric had sent someone else.

Sammy: Why's that?

Commentator: Oh you'll find out eventually.

* * *

People had gathered in the courtyard of Pallet Town. All were muttering to each other over the recent events. Ash stood on top of the fountain.

"Listen up, everyone!" He called.

Everyone looked at him.

"We can't let Yamaru run our lives! So I say we march down to the Indigo Plateau and show him that he won't rule us!"

There was silenece amongst the town dwellers.

"You're crazy, Ash!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah," another pointed out, "We don't stand a chance against Yamaru or Team Rocket!"

"They'll probably imprison us!" A third inhabitant called out, "Or worse!"

"I don't care!" Ash shouted, "I wouldn't want to live a day under Yamaru's rule if there's a chance he can be overthrown! Now who's with me?"

For a moment, everyone was silent. There were many uncertain faces.

"I'm with you, Ash!" Brock called out, stepping out of the crowd and joining him.

"Me too!" Cried out Misty, joining them.

"Pika!" Cried out Pikachu, running to join Ash.

"_I have to go where my trainer goes,_" Replied A.D., hovering over.

"Count me in, too!" Called out Tracie, breaking through the crowd.

"Well I for one can't allow this."

The group turned their head towards Professor Oak.

"Four kids going up against a heavily armed dictator? It's completely unacceptable! You need an adult to supervise you."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that I have no choice but to go with you."

Understanding what Professor Oak was saying, the group smiled.

"All right then!" Ash shouted, "Let's go!"

As they turned, Ash's mum was in front of them.

"Huh? Mom?"

She smiled at them.

"Well it's a long journey to the Indigo Plateau so you're going to need someone to make you all something to eat along the way!"

Ash realised what his mum was talking about. He and the others stared at her, Ash quite patronisingly.

"But, Mom, you're not a pokemon trainer."

"Well then I'll just have to take Mr Mime with me."

"Mime!" Mimey replied.

Ash wasn't expecting this. He didn't really think his mum was suited for battle, and wanted to protect her.

"Mom, I-"

"Ash Ketchum, if you think I'm going to let you storm into a heavily armed fortress headed by a psychopath who has a vendetta against you then you are sadly mistaken, Mister! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

Ash realised that he had no choice.

"All right!" He declared, throwing his fist into the air, "Let's go!"

And so they set off. The other town dwellers were all shaking their heads and muttering to themselves. The same thought was going through their heads.

They would not survive.

* * *

Team Rocket stood in front of their boss's desk.

"You wanted to see us, Boss?" asked Jesse.

"Yes," replied Yamaru "As you know," he explained as he reached for a glass "It has been years since you have stolen a good Pokemon for Team Rocket, and your debt to the organisation is a lot higher than all the other agents' put together. And let's just face it, stealing is just not for you."

The three agents were all nervous. Yes, they thought, he's going to fire us.

"So how about you try out some other career in Team Rocket?" Yamaru asked.

The trio stopped shaking, and looked surprised at Yamaru.

"You mean you're not going to fire us your merciless one?" Asked Jesse.

"No, I just think that the strength of you three lies in some other field. Have you ever thought of- assassination?" Yamaru suggested while sipping his wine.

"Well, let me think," replied James, the trio putting their fingers to their chins. It took them a moment to realize what Yamaru just said.

"Assassination? You mean to kill people professionally?" asked Meowth.

"You'd get well paid," Yamaru explained "$600 dollars a week is what I gave my old elite ten years ago."

Yamaru was once the Boss of Team Rocket before, ten years ago. Taking it over from his cousin, Giovanni, Yamaru gave the Team Rocket a more fearful reputation. He created a branch of the organisation that dealt with assassination.

"Y-y-yeah but boss," stuttered James, "Stealing is one thing, killing is another. We're thieves, not murderers."

"You are villains," explained Yamaru firmly as he stood up, " And a true villain has no conception of morality or ethics. Besides," Yamaru sat down again, "As I recall at the beginning of the Indigo league tournament two years ago you tried to fry Ash Ketchum."

"Well yeah," Admitted James awkwardly, rolling his eyes, "But I guess back then we just got carried away."

"Still it shows you do have a very callous streak," the boss commented, "Give it a try."

The trio gave in.

"Who is it you want us to assassinate anyway?" Asked Meowth.

"As it happens, it's the very boy you tried to toast last time."

The Team Rocket looked surprised.

"Ash?" asked Jesse.

"Why do you want to kill him?" James asked.

"Because I see the boy as a threat, him and his friends," the boss explained, "Even now I expect they're planning to overthrow me, and they may have a chance of doing so, but I want to be the first person to strike."

"Um, this wouldn't have anything to do with your certain grudge against him, Sir?" Asked Meowth.

"_No it has nothing to do with my grudge against him!_I am the ruler of Kanto, I don't have time to deal with petty revenge. Now then, do you except my mission?"

Once again Team Rocket gave in.

"Good. So find Ash Ketchum. Kill him, and I will make you renowned heroes of the Team Rocket. However, if you fail to do so," Yamaru leaned a little forward, his hands supporting his head, his eyes threatening, then saying coldly "_You're going to suffer a punishment worse than anything Giovanni could ever come up with_."

Team Rocket shivered. Yamaru was infamous for his unpredictable mind that could come with any kind of torture for any kind of crime against him, petty or serious.

"Now go," he ordered, "go!"

And so they did. Yamaru did not really believe they would succeed, but even if they do fail he will just find someone else to do the job.

* * *

Professor: Sir?

Commentator: Hmm?

Professor: There is something troubling me about the amount of money Yamaru paid his assassins.

Commentator: (Angelically) Whatever do you mean?

Professor: Well Sir, if they were paid $600 a week, and there are roughly four weeks in a month (Which would mean they would be paid $2400 monthly), and there are twelve months in a year, that would mean that they would be paid about $28,800 every year.

Commentator: So, what's the problem? 29,000 is a pretty good number I think-

Professor: Then convert that into sterling and your left with approximately £19,000 paid every year.

Commentator: -Oh. So, what's your point?

Professor: THAT'S NOT WELL PAID AT ALL!

Commentator: What, it's above minimum wage!

Professor: That's not the point! Well paid, or at least the way Yamaru made it out to mean, implies something like 30 or 50 or even 100! 19 is like average pay!

Commentator: Yeah well when Anonymius first wrote this years ago he just picked a number that sounded big without converting it into dollars.

Professor: Well then why not correct this?

Commentator: Because it shows Eric as bit of a con-man offering the Team Rocket Trio something that sounds big but isn't really!


	6. A Failed Rebellion

**I do not own 'Pokemon' or anything related.**

* * *

Mailman: Mail call!

Commentator: Oo, we've received more mail! And- what's this? Hey, we've received more for this chapter than the previous ones!

Mailman: Yes. Hold on. (Comes back with a huge package) This also came as well.

Commentator: We got a package as well? An extremely large one? Well, let's answer the letters before we get to the package. This one is from Kamen Rider Leonite:

Ah we can see a bit of a temper in Eric as well, if the itallics are any indication.

-Well, I'll admit that Eric can be a little stressed at times.

Professor: A little? Sir, Yamaru's temper is one of his significant traits!

Commentator: He's just misunderstood that's all:

Also, I'll hazard a guess, Team Rocket will fail and because they have no other choice team up with Ash or go hide somewhere.

Commentator: Puh. I WISH that's what happened!

Professor: Our second review is from, huh, that's odd.

Commentator: What is?

Professor: Apparently it's from Sammy.

Commentator: -What? Sammy wrote a review? Well what does it say?

Professor: "i think i know who Professor is really she is misty who travelled to the past and becomes Ash's mom and who is also a Cyborg you are zo Gurlys Proffesor."

(Silence)

Commentator: Sam. I believe that you have some explaining to do. Sam? Sammy? Hey Prof, where's Sam?

Professor: You sent him to fetch the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga so that we could continue FMA Abridged remember?

Commentator: But that was weeks ago! He still hasn't come back yet?

Professor: Well, he is a slug, Sir. They're not well known for their speed. Also you did happen to park the fortress on a very tall mountain.

* * *

(Sammy is singing 'Five Hundred Miles' as he is halfway down a very tall, dark and crooked mountain that was stormy at the top.)

* * *

Commentator: What, the mountain is fitting for the fortress as well as the weather.

Professor: But it's stormy outside.

Commentator: Just the way I like it!

Professor: -Uhuh.

Commentator: Now let's see about this package.

Professor: It's addressed to me.

Commentator: Huh? Why would anyone want to address something to you?

Professor: (Opens the crate with a crowbar)

Commentator: Oo, a spiked hammer!

Professor: There's a note:

hey professor i heard it was your birthday here is a spiked metal hammmer, L.

Commentator: I didn't know it was your birthday, Prof!

Professor: Neither did I, Sir. In fact, I don't know when my birthday is. I know that I'm older than you, and that Sammy's the baby of the trio, but that's about it. Still, though, the hammer is a, well, a very thoughtful gift.

Commentator: Hey Prof! You wouldn't mind if I borrow your hammer from time to time, would you?

Professor: -That depends on what you want to borrow it for.

Commentator: Oh don't worry, Prof! I would never use it on a living being!

Profeesor: -That still doesn't assure me. But I know that you would probably use it anyway.

Commentator: You know me too well, Prof! Well anyway, let's carry on with the chapter, 'A Failed Rebellion'!

* * *

The heroes reached the Indigo Plateau, which had been transformed into a fortress. As they reach the gates, a security camera spots them, and Yamaru sees them on his monitor in his office.

"Just as I expected," Yamaru said to himself "They've come to depose me."

Yamaru pressed a button that changed the screen to show the image of a Team Rocket agent's head.

"General Iser, are the war machines operative?"

"_Yes Sir!_" Iser replied, "_All war machines are ready at your disposal, Sir!_"

"Good," replied Yamaru, although mainly to himself.

* * *

Outside the steel walls, two Team Rocket guards from each of the two watch towers spotted the eight heroes.

"Hey!" One of them shouted, "What business do you have here?"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, pointing at the guards, "Thunderbolt attack!"

"Pika," Pikachu replied, "Pi-ka-CHUUUUUU!"

Pikachu shot two bolts simultaneously at the guards, electrocuting them and knocking them out.

"How do we get passed this door?" Mrs Ketchum asked.

"I have an idea," Brock answered. He took out a pokeball.

"Go, Onyx!" He cried, throwing it to release Onyx.

"Onyx, use your headbutt attack!" Brock ordered, pointing at the door.

Onyx obeyed, headbutting it. The door blew away. The heroes entered the citadel.

They found themselves in a courtyard. There was not a single building that anyone recognised. All they could see were dark-coloured rectangular buildings. Yamaru had definitely been busy at re-designing the buildings on the Indigo plateau. While looking where to go next, Ash and the others heard a voice from the speakers dotted around the courtyard.

"_Well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum and his friends. Come to challenge me, have we?_"

They all knew it was Eric Yamaru's voice.

"Someone's gotta stand up against you Yamaru!" shouted Ash to the speakers.

"_And what makes you think that a bunch of kids and a couple of adults are a match against the ruler of the Kanto region?_"

* * *

That's it Eric, Yamaru thought to himself. Don't let your enemy see your real fear towards him.

* * *

"Now just wait a minute!" Exclaimed Tracey "Who gives you the right to make yourself the ruler of Kanto?"

"_Who's going to say otherwise? There's not a single city or place on this region that has enough military strength to challenge the power that I am building!_"

"Maybe not individually" replied Professor Oak, "But if they all stand united then they would have a chance at fighting you, Eric."

"_I'm afraid that's not going to do them good either,_" Yamaru cackled, "_Do you want to know why? Let me show you._"

* * *

Yamaru pressed a button on his keypad and the image that showed his opponents changed to Iser's head again.

"General, order all troops to activate the War Machines and bring them to the surface!" He ordered.

"_Yes Sir!_" obeyed the general.

* * *

Down in the grey laboratory, Agent Iser turned away from the screen showing his master's face and towards the War Machines below the balcony.

"All War machines be activated and brought to the surface by order of the Boss!" He shouted.

* * *

The heroes started to wonder what exactly it was that Yamaru wanted to show them when the ground suddenly started to rumble. One half of the courtyard opened like a trapdoor, releasing the monstrosities from below. Each one looked like some kind of tank, four metres tall and dark red in colour. The sides displayed large pipes, giving the impression of being very high tech, and the top was segmented like an armadillo's shell. Rows of four poured out of the laboratory below, and once the last row had arrived the trapdoor closed. The giant wheeled structures surrounded the heroes.

"_Behold, the War Machines. Each one has enough firepower to control a single city. With these babies I shall enforce my rule upon the region, and no one shall be able to resist me, not even you eight humans and your Pokemon. Oh yes and your little robot._"

"_Droid, I am a droid,_" A.D. muttered. He always found it offensive for someone to define him incorrectly, although no one saw an actual difference between 'droid' and 'robot'.

"We'll see about that!" Ash shouted defiantly "Pikachu, Thunder attack!"

Pikachu obeyed, and concentrating all of his electrical strength into one bolt shot it at the closest War Machine. Electricity conducted throughout the tank, but after the surge the War Machine appeared to be unaffected. Ash and Pikachu gaped at the sign of no effect.

"_Hah!_" Cried Yamaru through the speakers. "_Your attacks are no good against my War Machines. They are Pokemon proof!"_

"Pokemon proof?" Enquired Tracey.

"_There's no such thing!_" A.D. shouted in a know-all tone.

"_There is now!_" Yamaru declared, "T_he hull of these war machines are coated with an special alloy made from all kinds of metal that are immune to different Pokemon attacks!_"

"Well let's just see how well it can resist all attacks!" cried Misty, with a Pokeball in her hand which she then threw.

"Staryu, I choose you!"

The Pokeball released the starfish-like Pokemon.

"Hiya!" it shouted.

"Staryu, use your water-gun attack!" ordered Misty.

Staryu shot a gush of water from its top leg at the same War Machine that Pikachu attacked. However, after the attack the war machine appeared unharmed. Misty was surprised at the invulnerability of the Team Rocket tank. It was now Brock's turn.

"Go Onyx!" He took out a Pokeball and out came Onyx.

"Onyx, use your tackle attack!" ordered Brock. The rock-snake Pokemon charged at the war machine and head-butted it, only to withdraw wailing, as though it had a headache, while the War Machine remained still.

"Go Scyther!" shouted Tracey, Taking out a Pokeball and releasing Scyther.

"Scyther, use you quick attack!" Tracey ordered. Scyther made an obeying sound and threw at the War Machine next to the one already attacked half-visible blades. They simply bounced harmlessly off the tank. Tracey looked shocked and worried. Nothing seemed to affect these War Machines.

"Cyndaquil, I choose you!" Ash now released Cyndaquil, "Cyndaquil, use your Firespin!" He ordered.

Cyndaquil released a spinning tornado of fire at one of the war machines, but it emerged from the flames unscathed. The heroes looked surprised.

"It's no good! Fire doesn't work, water doesn't work, rock, normal or lightning!" Exclaimed Tracey.

"Maybe Mr Mime can do something," Suggested Mrs Ketchum, "Mimey! Use your Confusion attack on one of the War Machines!"

Mimey nodded, and focused his psychic power on another of the War machines. Although the tank was glowing, it did not move. All heroes looked surprised.

"_Still nothing,_" replied A.D.

The professor took out a Pokeball.

"The only Pokemon I've brought along is a Bulbasaur, but it's worth a try."

He held up the Pokeball and released a large Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Use your Solar Beam attack!" Oak ordered.

Bulbasaur gathered light around itself and concentrated it into one powerful beam that was shot directly at the front war machines. After the blinding light had disappeared, the heroes looked at the opposing artillery to see any damage. But nothing, not a single burnt mark, as though the beam of light was merely effective as, well, light.

"_My turn,_" Announced Yamaru, "_All War machines, aim your standard missiles at the Pokemon and fire!_"

The War Machines released grey missiles from two launchers each that protruded from the front hull, aiming at the attacking Pokemon. One missile hit Bulbasaur, sending it flying across the courtyard. Another hit Scyther, who also went flying. Mr Mime was hit, being knocked flat on the ground. Onyx slumped down to the ground. Staryu was knocked out, and Pikachu went flying in a continual back flip before reaching the ground and sliding on it.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash, chasing his friend. All users rushed to the aid of their Pokemon. There was silence. The heroes knew that they were defeated.

"_Bwahahahahahahaha!_" Laughed Yamaru like a maniac, "Did you actually believe that you could defeat the most powerful man in the world?"

Out of one of the War Machines flew two metal rings that grew and formed a force field when joined over the heroes. Ash, however, had managed to get out of the way of the rings before the forcefield activated.

"_A little something I borrowed from a fellow genius,_" explained Yamaru proudly.

"Sir! One of the rebels has evaded the prison!" Informed a driver of a War Machine, indicating Ash.

* * *

Yamaru growled. "Typical Ash. Always the lucky one," he said to himself, "Alright men, re-set your cannons and aim at the remaining rebel!"

* * *

"Ash! Get out of here!" Brock begged, pushing against the force field.

"What?" Ash turned his head to look at his friend.

"We should have known that we couldn't fight against Yamaru, but you can still escape!" Said Tracey.

"But-I can't just leave you here!"

"Don't be a fool, Ash! If Yamaru catches you, you know what he'll do to you!" Professor Oak said.

"Pika!"

Now Pikachu pressed his fore legs on the force field, telling Ash to go. He did not want to leave his friends behind, but he reluctantly smiled and nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Fire!" Yamaru ordered.

Ash had already started to run when the war machines released more ring traps. He crawled underneath the war machine behind him to escape the traps, which couldn't follow him.

* * *

Yamaru groaned.

"I knew it was a mistake to design the machines half a metre off the ground!"

* * *

Several agents got out of their vehicles to capture the remaining hero. Peeking out from his temporary sanctuary, Ash bit one of the soldiers' ankles. He yelled in pain before collapsing, and as the other Team Rocket men went to his aid, Ash managed to get out from beneath the machine and run while they were distracted. He ran as fast as he could out of the complex, chased by Team Rocket and the ring traps. They were still chasing him after he passed the gates.

"_Let him go!_" Yamaru ordered, "_We can't let the boy distract you from your goal. I've already got someone to take care of him. Now, go forth and show the region who's the Boss!_"

As some of the agents returned to their vehicles, Yamaru spoke again.

"_You remaining four. Bring the prisoners to me._"

The agents walked towards the ring-prison, ready to move the helpless rebels to their fate. One by one, each tank left the Citadel, each with enough power to bring a city to its knees.

* * *

"I just hope that Team Rocket don't find eliminating him a problem," Yamaru said to himself.

* * *

Commentator: (Crying with his face down on the table) Why? Why did Eric ever give those three the task of getting rid of Ash Ketchum, why?

Professor: Because Anonymius wanted to include them?

Commentator: Oh yeah.

* * *

Sammy: Good evening, my good sir!

Barman: So what will be your poison today, Sir?

Sammy: Oh no. I don't drink poison. I am looking for a comic book.

Barman: Does this look like a comic book store?

Sammy: No, no, no, this is a talking comic book! A 'Fullmetal Alchemist' comic book!

Barman: Oh him! Yeah. I remember him. Used to come here frequently. Even tried to pose as a thrown away comic book just so he could live in the bin! Ranted about how his series had effectively ended.

Sammy: Yeah, that's him! Do you know where he is now?

Barman: No idea, I haven't seen him in almost a year! Not since this giant clock guy was in here. Really bad tempered. Didn't like his attitude, although Fullmetal said he was all right. Then they were talking about how this Anonymius guy screwed them over and while they were talking about an ItouchedYusuke this tall shadowy figure came gliding in and tempted them with power and revenge. I haven't seen either of them since.

Sammy: A tall shadowy figure has them? Oh no! What else can you tell me about him?

Barman: Let's see...he was two metres tall, a metre wide, looked as if he was wearing a cloak, although he was completely made of shadow, apart from his eyes, which were glowing red and diamond shaped. Oh, and he also had these thin fingers as long as swords and great tusk sized horns sprouting from his back. Shudder. Guy was really sinister. It was like he completely sucked out all the joy and humour in the area. Said his name was-

Sammy: Wait. What did you say he did?

Barman: -Sucked out all the joy and humour in the area?

Sammy: (Stares and gapes) OH MY GOD! I KNOW WHO'S GOT FULLMETAL!

Barman: You do?

Sammy: (Slivers away) I've got to tell the Boss right away!

_Who has taken the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Manga? What does he want with him? And will Sammy get to the Commentator in time to warn him? Find out next time on, erm, whatever thing Anonymius writes next. Possibly 'Naruto Abridged (With Commentary)'!_


	7. Kenboushou Canyon

**I do not own 'Pokemon' or anything related.**

* * *

Mailman: Mail call!

Commentator: Oo, we've got another review! And it's from Kamen Rider Leonite:

Eh, having the Team Rocket trio is cool, but its a shame that they are rarely every effective. Although I do question why send Jessie, James and Mewoth, when you could have sent Cassidy and Butch, who are supposed to be better.

Yes, well, Cassidy and Butch were later sent as assassins, although they also failed. It was just as bad because- ah, I don't want to say too much at this point. Anyway, let's read the next chapter, 'Kenboushou Canyon'.

* * *

Just when Ash had escaped the Indigo Fortress, and Yamaru had halted the War Machines, Team Rocket, hiding amongst a nearby orchard in their latest vehicle, hovered after the young Pokemon Trainer.

* * *

Across the Kanto region, a War Machine invaded every city, every town, and every village. The inhabitants tried to fight back, but no weapon could weaken the hull. Not even any of the Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon Masters' Pokemon attacks worked, and the only response they got were the release of missiles from the War Machines that rendered the towns defeated. They were then occupied by troops that came out of the tanks, forcing the population to bow before their undisputed Boss. Through the chaos and war Kanto emerged as the empire of Eric Yamaru.

* * *

Ash did not know how long he had been running for. It felt like days, but he had to keep running (Only being able to take a few short breaks), for something was chasing him. Ash had been forced to abandon any Pokeball that fell out of his pocket by the hovercraft, so now he only had two left as he rested on top of a rock and panted. Maybe if he passed the borders of Johto, he thought, Ash could escape Yamaru's sphere of influence? He then heard a mechanical sound that undoubtedly belonged to his pursuer. Frightened, he turned his head around to see the craft and started to run again. It now got closer to him than ever before, so close that he could hear one of the drivers calling him.

"Where are you going, twerp? There's nowhere to run to!" called a familiar voice.

Ash turned his head again and could see that the three drivers of the hovercraft machine were Team Rocket.

"What? You three?" Ash asked in astonishment.

"Yes!" Replied Jessie gleefully, "The Boss has offered us a chance to prove ourselves after long years of failure!"

"He's given us the job of assassinating you!" James explained.

"There's a $600 weekly income involved!" Meowth added.

Ash couldn't believe it when he heard it. Sure he and Team Rocket were enemies, but he didn't think even they were capable of killing him! Just when Ash couldn't believe that these guys would go as far as killing him, Jessie at the control panel behind the cannon unleashed a ball of energy that nearly hit Ash, and left a crater from where it actually landed. Another bolt was unleashed, and another and another. Fortunately Ash dodged them all, but during the shooting, another Pokeball fell off his belt. Still concerned with outrunning the hovercraft, Ash did not notice that he was heading for a canyon. After a couple of more bolts, Ash lost his footing. He screamed as he fell to the ground below, arms and legs helplessly flailing as he land with a crunch, and knew no more.

Team Rocket hovered over the cliff to see what became of Ash. They saw his still body crumpled on another Cliffside about a dozen feet below them.

"Do you think he's dead?" James asked.

"Well, let's make sure, shall we?" Meowth suggested.

The three agents grinned maliciously. Jessie checked that the cannon was aligned with the target

"Goodbye, Ash!" She shouted.

"And good riddance," Meowth added.

Jessie pressed the button. Instead of a large bolt shooting out, however, a strange pumping noise was coming from within the hovercraft, making the latter continually expand and shrink. Team Rocket looked at the machine curiously.

"What's going on?" asked Jessie "Why isn't the machine working?"

James looked at a monitor on the hull of the hovercraft-like machine's bulk.

"Ah!" he shrieked. "Something's wrong with the pumps. The machine's gonna blow!"

All three idiots then shrieked.

* * *

Even from a distance, Nyasuu's voice could still be heard.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CHECK THE PUMPS BEFORE WE LEFT!"

The Hovercraft then exploded, engulfing the surrounding rock.

* * *

Hours passed before three woken heads rose out of the rock pile, each with a rock on their head.

"Ohh," James groaned, "I feel as though an explosion caught us in the impact."

"An explosion did catch us in the impact you dunderhead," Jessie snapped.

"Agh!" Meowth said angrily at James as they pulled themselves out of the rubble, "I thought I told you to check the pumps before we left the Indigo Plateau so that something like this didn't happen!"

"Well excuse me if I had to go to the bathroom so I didn't get time to check them before we went off chasing Ash!" James said in his defence. Realization fell on all three heads.

"Hey, do you think we got him?" Asked Jessie. Team Rocket looked around the pile of rocks that were created by the implosion of their vehicle. They started to hurriedly scurry though the rocks, searching for a body. The last pile they went to they saw the unmistakable red cap of Ash Ketchum. Gleefully believing that the kid had been crushed or suffocated beneath the rubble, they lifted off the rocks just to make sure. However, there was nothing there but the rest of the cap.

"What? There's no twerp!" Jessie complained.

"But if he's not under any of the rocks, where did he go?" James inquired.

"Look!"

Meowth was pointing to a trail of footprints coming from the rubble. They followed the trail to the other side of the canyon, where they ended right at the wall. They all looked up.

"The trail ends here."

"He must have climbed up this cliff."

"He's probably hours gone for us to catch him now, and with no hovercraft and no weapon…"

* * *

"OH NOOOOOOO!"

Their cry could be heard far away.

* * *

"We failed again!" fretted Jessie, "And there's no way we can continue with the assassination without going back to the Indigo Citadel!"

"What will we tell the boss?" Asked James, scared.

"We'll tell him that we did the job."

The two humans looked at the talking Pokemon bewilderedly.

"What?" Asked Jessie.

"We'll tell him that we've killed Ash." Meowth repeated calmly.

"But Meowth, we didn't kill him!" Exclaimed James.

"But the Boss doesn't know that, and know one else saw what really happened. And Ash isn't gonna come back, so we can just lie that we did it."

Jesse and James looked at each other. Could this plan work? Well, it certainly did make sense. Both humans grinned.

"Wait, is he just going to believe us that we assassinated him?" James asked Meowth.

The latter looked down at where the pile of rubble was.

"I think we've got enough proof," he assured them.

* * *

Commentator: YOU LYING BUNCH OF BACK STABBING TREACHOROUS SCUM! ERIC SHOULD NEVER HAVE GIVEN YOU THREE THE TASK OF KILLING ASH KETCHUM! COS IF HE KNEW THAT YOU WOULD LIE TO HIM STRAIGHT AFTERWARDS HE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT HIRING YOU!

Professor: Sir, calm down. This happened years ago. It's all in the past, let it go.

Commentator: I DON'T CARE! IF THEY HAD DONE THE JOB PROPERLY THEN EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS UP TO NOW WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED AND GYAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Pulls out the spiked hammer and aims it at statues of Team Rocket)

Commentator: YOU-(Smashes them) BACK STABBING (Smashes them again) TRECHEROUS (Smashes them again) SCUM! (continues to smash them until the statues are piles of rubble. The Commentator gasps)

Professor: Feel better now, Sir?

Commentator: A bit better, thanks Prof.

Sammy: Hey, Boss! You should relax some more! You'll live longer!

Commentator: I'LL GIVE YOU RELAX, SAMMY! Wait a minute. Sam! You're back!

Sammy: Huh? I was gone?

Commentator: I sent you to get the FMA Manga didn't I so that we could continue with the abridged commentary?

Sammy: Huh? Oh yeah, now I remember!

Commentator: So? Where is it?

Sammy: Huh? Oh right! Boss! I bring terrible news! Your son has been kidnapped!

Commentator: Huh? My son? What are you talking about, Sammy?

Professor: I believe that Samuel is referring to the FMA Manga, Sir. Given that you did refer to it as your child since you put a piece of your brain in it.

Commentator: Oh yeah. Wait a minute, what do you mean he's been kidnapped?

_And so, Sammy tells the commentators everything he learnt in the pub._

Commentator: This is an outrage! Nobody steals my son and gets away with it! Come everyone! We've got to save my son! Oh, and before we go, interesting fact. Originally this chapter was called 'The Rise To Power', but given that it focused more on what happened in the canyon rather than Yamaru's rise to power, the name was changed. By the way Sammy, we got an interesting review from you...


	8. The Death of Ash Ketchum

**I do not own 'Pokemon' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Bored. Bored! BORED!

Professor: Yes I know you're bored, you keep saying you're bored!

Commentator: Well I am! It feels like it's been months since we set off to rescue my son!

Professor: Your what?

Commentator: You know, the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga that I put a bit of my brain in?

Professor: Oh yes, that. Well, maybe reading some mail will keep you occupied.

Commentator: It may have to. What have we got?

Professor: Well here Sir is a review from Kamen Rider Leonite.

Commentator: Let's see what he has to say:

Honestly Com, although Eric;s plan is excellent, Ash happens to have extraordinary amounts of good luck, not to mention he happens to get on good terms with a majority of the Legendary Pokemon he encounters, being responsible for saving all of earth being unmade by Arceus, the pokrmon god, at one point because he and Pikachu saved Arceus in the past

Commentator: Yes, don't remind me about Ash's amount of luck. What else have we got?

Professor: Well, we have another review from-hmm. That's odd.

Commentator: What?

Professor: Well...It appears to be from the FMA Manga.

Commentator: WHAT? Give it here!

Help me I am in Vice's dungeon with the Clock.

Commentator: Vice? Who is this Vice? That's not what Sammy told us! Professor! Find out all you can about this Vice! In the meantime let's play the next chapter, "The Death Of Ash Ketchum".

Professor: Odd. I don't remember a chapter named that in 'Shadow of the Dictator'.

Commentator: Oh originally it was the first half of the next chapter that got cut in half when it became too long.

* * *

Although Yamaru's office was the seat of his power, he had built for himself an official throne room, which would become the ceremonial centre. It was a large, metallic spherical hall painted with the most dazzling colours. Flocks of steps led up to a mechanical throne, in which sat the man who styled himself ruler of the Kanto region. Misty, Brock, Tracie, A.D., Professor Oak, Deliah and all their Pokemon, including a couple of Ash's, were forced to kneel before the power-crazy crime lord, who looked at them smugly, although he tried to hide this with a mask of a respectable dictator.

"Ah fools, did you really think that you could have defeated me?" Yamaru asked patronizingly.

"It was worth a shot," Brock replied defiantly.

"I think otherwise. Now all of you are my prisoners, and soon your friend will be dead."

"I shouldn't be gloating if I was you!" Misty rebuked, "Ash has probably gotten far beyond Kenboushou Canyon by now!"

Just at that moment Team Rocket walked in majestically, and looked at their boss. Everyone in the room looked at them.

"Well?" Yamaru asked, "Is the job done?"

They bowed.

"It is done, our master," Answered James, throwing a red cap on the polished floor as he bowed. All the prisoners stared at the familiar, tattered cap. There was silence for a minute. It was Misty who broke it.

"NO!"

Her scream filled the hall as she turned away from the cap and closed her tearful eyes. Ash's Mum burst into tears and crumpled in the arms of the comforting professor. Brock, Tracie and A.D. looked down, miserable looking and lost in themselves. Ash's Pokemon were all crying, their tears creating a puddle beneath them.

Yamaru looked surprised, then grinned as he chuckled. He stood up and walked towards the cap.

"Ah, Ash's cap."

He picked it up.

"Looking at it reminds me of all those times he liked to turn it on his head at the beginning of a battle. It's a shame that won't be seen anymore, right?"

Misty ran at him.

"You monstrous, sadistic maniac!" she cried out.

Yamaru whacked her away with his stick.

"You may be angry now, but one day you will learn to respect me," He replied.

Misty wasn't paying attention, just sitting where Yamaru had knocked her, crying and broken. A tearful Pikachu walked over to comfort her. Yamaru then turned to congratulate his minions.

"Good work Team Rocket. You have successfully eliminated a potential threat to my empire."

He nodded his head as a sign of respect.

"I am satisfied. You will now be treated as renowned heroes of Team Rocket and have the best privileges I can offer."

Team Rocket smiled.

"Thank you, Sir!" Jessie thanked.

Yamaru then turned to his prisoners.

"As for you lot, I could use a couple of slaves around the office building."

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking for. Only that it felt like, and it probably was, a long time. The first thing he could remember was a loud bang. Waking up, he found himself laying on some rock. Suddenly the ground started shaking. He grasped on the rock for sheer life as it slid down and crash. Miraculously he was unharmed. Standing up, he turned around. There was a rockslide. He had the feeling that he should go the other way. Walking to the other side of the chasm, seeing there was no other way to get out he decided to climb. After getting to the top and viewing his surroundings, two questions came to mind.

Where am I?

Who am I?

He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure who he was and how he got here, wherever here was. Perhaps there was a clue on him? Checking himself, all he found was a metal ball, its halves a different colour and a button in the middle. He tried pressing it. Nothing happened. Huh, he thought. He looked up. Whatever knowledge about who he was was probably on the other side of the canyon, yet he had a strong feeling to go the other way. As much as he wanted to know who he was, he obeyed the feeling to continue walking.

It was now nighttime. He was exhausted and hungry, having not stopped at all. Eventually he found a small town. While walking through the main street, he saw a woman step outside of a nearby house. She was burly, in her late thirties with long, curly hair. She noticed himself walking aimlessly.

"Are you lost, young man?" she called curiously. He turned to look at her. Tired and exhausted, he replied with the only thing he could think of.

"Er, yeah," he called back tiredly. "Could you tell me who I am?"

"What?"

The woman sounded taken aback by this bizarre question. Just then he fell onto his knees. Unable to move anymore he fell on his face.

"Oh my goodness!" He heard someone cry before the running of feet.

* * *

Commentator: So Prof, have you found anything on this Vice character?

Professor: Well Sir, all I could find was that Vice is the name given to a stock character in medieval morality plays who embodies one of the seven deadly vices or evil as tempter in general.

Commentator: Huh. That- doesn't describe who Sam said took FMA at all! Well we're here! Finally! It only took us like- I don't even know how long it took us!

(The floating fortress is just near Azkaban)

Commentator: DEMENTORS! YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME! RETURN IT TO ME NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

_Will the Commentator find the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga? Will 'Fullmetal Alchemist Abridged (With Commentary)' ever get restarted? And how long will it take for Anonymius to publish something else? Find out next time on- whatever Anonymius decides to publish next._

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Harry Potter' or anything related either.**


	9. Kamon Attenborough

**I do not own 'Pokemon' or anything related.**

* * *

Teneko: Hello everyone! I'm Teneko, the Tyrannosaurus Rex!

Brainiac: And I'm Brainiac, the-erm- brain headed long antennaed, bat eared four legged- thing.

Teneko: You mean you resemble that guy out of the She-

Brainiac: And we're here to introduce the next chapter to 'Pokemon the Movie: The Shadow of the Dictator', given that the Boss is currently occupied.

(A huge flash can be seen outside, followed by a large crackle)

Commentator: Give me back the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, you Dementors!

Brainiac: So in the meantime let's respond to some mail.

Teneko: Uh-oh. Erm, Brainy? I don't think we got any mail for the latest chapter.

Brainiac: Wait what? Why?

Teneko: Maybe it's because Anonymius took so long to post the latest chapter that the guy who usually responds to it had moved on to other things?

Brainiac: But this can't happen! This is our only shot of being commentators! We'll never get an opportunity like this ever again!

Teneko: Oh well maybe there'll be another instance when the Boss will be too preoccupied with an ongoing plot so that someone else will have to respond to reviews for him- hey, wait a minute!

Brainiac: What?

Teneko: There's something going on in the Vault! Oh no! We have to tell the Boss right away!

* * *

He woke up. He saw a white ceiling above him. Getting up, he found himself in a bedroom. Was this his bedroom? He felt the sheets. He may have lost his memory, but he felt pretty certain that he had never slept in this bed. In fact, it felt like hardly anyone had slept in it for years. He viewed his surroundings. It looked like it belonged to someone of his age, yet the room was covered in dust. All the toys were neatly organised. He walked out of the room. He heard noises coming from downstairs. Walking down, he saw the woman he saw earlier working in the kitchen. She straightened up with oven mits.

"Oh!" She cried, startled, "You're awake! I made you something to eat! You hungry?"

He was startled by this question. He had forgotten how hungry and thirsty he felt.

"Yeah! Actually, I am!"

He sat down to eat the meal. For some reason the woman placed her hand on his forehead.

"That's a nasty bump you've got there. Where are you from?"

He felt his forehead, feeling a huge, sore bump there.

"I don't know," He replied, "All I remember is waking up during an avalanche in a canyon not so far from here."

"So, you don't remember where you're from?"

"No."

"Do you remember your name?"

"No. I wasn't sure if I even had one."

The woman put her finger to her chin.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got Amnesia. Which isn't surprising if you came from Kanto."

"Kanto?"

"It's a region nearby, that's now been taken over by a criminal organisation called Team Rocket. Bad things have been happening there, you probably tried to escaped and wounded up in Kenboushou Canyon, and hit your head there."

What the woman was saying made sense.

"What's Kanto like?" He asked.

"Well, Kanto is just like anywhere. It's very grassy."

"I must have family back there," He decided, "If I go back to Kanto-"

"I wouldn't if I was you," The woman warned, "Like I said, Kanto's now a dangerous place to go visiting."

"But my family-"

"Probably dead, and even if they weren't they'd probably prefer you had escaped alive."

He thought about this. He both was confused and thirsty for answers, yet he took the woman's advice.

"What's you're name?" He asked.

"Oh, it's Janet," She replied.

"What do you think that I should do?"

Janet thought about this.

"I think for now you should stay here and rest for the night. Then we'll decide what to do with you tomorrow."

* * *

He was running through a bright blue tunnel of light. He was running towards a scar faced man in a tuxedo.

"Looking for this?"

The man held up a large spherical ball, like the one he had.

"No!" He cried, stretching out his hand, "I need it!"

"Come and get it then!"

He ran towards him, but no matter how much he couldn't reach the man.

"Chikolita," The scar faced man said.

He was taken aback.

"What?"

"Chikolita," The man said again, this time in a high pitched voice.

He opened his eyes. On top of him, looking at him, was a green faced, red eyed creature. He froze.

"Chiko."

* * *

The boy's screaming could be heard outside the house.

* * *

Leaping out of bed, he backed away from the creature. He could see that it was four legged, and had a leaf growing out of its head. The creature was smiling at him. Janet came into the room.

"Chikolita, get away from him! I'm sorry, Chikolita gets very excited around new visitors."

He pointed a shaking finger at the creature.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wha-what is that thing?"

Janet looked surprised at him.

"What, you don't recognise a Chikolita?"

"Chikolita?"

"Yeah, they're a type of pokemon."

"Poke-e-mon?"

Janet looked at him as if he didn't know what the sky was.

"You don't know what Pokemon are?"

He shook his head.

"Huh. Sorry, I just assumed that it was just memories of your life that you had lost."

He looked at the creature again.

"So, what are Pokemon?"

"Well," Janet hesitated, as if being asked to describe the colour green, "Pokemon are animal like creatures with magical powers."

"What kind of magical powers?"

"Well, Chikolita here is able to do all sorts of things like shoot razor leafs or vines or even shoot a beam of light."

"And there are different types of pokemon?"

"Oh yes. About 300 I believe."

Janet later made breakfast.

"I'm going to the Town Hall later today, and ask the council what to do with you."

He looked out of the window. He saw all sorts of creatures outside. He guessed these must all be pokemon. Gradually his initial shock and fear was being replaced with fascination.

* * *

In front of the Town Council, Janet told them about the stranger who came into their town last night, and asked what should be done with him. The mayor considered this.

"The boy is likely no threat. He can stay in New Bark Town if he wants, and he can stay with you until permanent accomodation is arranged for him."

* * *

Janet stolled home.

"I'm back!"

She found the boy playing with Chikolita.

"I see you've warmed up to Chiko."

"Yeah," The boy replied, "I was startled at first, but later I realised how cool Chikolita was."

Janet laughed.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone refer to Chiko as cool before!" She remarked.

"So, what did they say?"

"Oh, I have good news. They say you can stay in New Bark Town, and that you should remain here until someone else can take you in."

The boy froze.

"What? You mean, I have to go somewhere else?"

"Well, yes, that's the idea."

She turned around to put the shopping in the kitchen.

"But, I want to stay here with you!" He pleaded.

Janet dropped the milk, spinning around.

"What?"

"Can't I stay here? please?"

Janet stared at the boy.

"You-really want to stay here?" Janet inquired.

The boy nodded. Janet looked like she was struggling to fight some hidden emotion.

"Well, I guess I do get a bit lonely now and then. Oh alright!"

The two embraced each other tightly. They then withdrew.

"But I think we should give you a name. How about Kamon? It was the name of my boy, but he-well-he's not around anymore."

The boy considered the name.

"Kamon…"

He then smiled.

"Yeah, I like that name."

And so Kamon lived with his new mother for many years. He was retrained in handling Pokemon and showed the same potential he had before he lost his memory.

* * *

Commentator: I don't get it! We've searched the entire prison, yet there's no sign of the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga being here, or ever being here!

Professor: Perhaps our intel was incorrect, Sir.

Sammy: Maybe we should have sent in inspectors first to verify they had what we thought they had!

Commentator: -That had better not been a political reference, Sammy, otherwise-

Fudge: What's all this then? Why have you been terrorising the Dementors?

Commentator: If you must know, Minister Fudge, we have received intel that the Dementors have a Fullmetal Alchemist manga with them.

Fudge: Well, according to the Dementors they don't know what you're talking about a manga. Apparently they've been trying to tell you that for a few good chapters now.

Commentator: Well excuse me if I don't understand Dementor! Come to think about it how do they communicate?

Professor: It's never explained, Sir. I'm sure it will be in the Harry Potter Encyclopedia when it comes out.

Commentator: Well forgive me for not believing you, Minister Fudge, but I have intel telling me that it was a Dementor who took him.

Sammy: That's right! A big, shadowy Dementor with sword long fingers and diamond-like eyes and horns coming out of his back!

Commentator: Exactly! So don't you tell-wait a minute, how did you describe him Sam?

Sammy: Well, according to the barkeep he was two metres tall, a metre wide, looked like a shadow, had glowing red and diamond shaped eyes, thin fingers as long as swords and great tusk sized horns sprouting from his back.

Commentator: -Sam. Does that sound like a Dementor to you?

Sammy: Well, not at first, but then he described how it sucked all the joy and humour from the room so naturally I assumed-

Commentator: (Grabs Sammy and starts shaking him) YOU STUPID SLUG! YOU SENT ME ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE!

Sammy: I thought we were after the FMA Manga?

Commentator: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Hurls Sammy away)

Sammy: Looks like Sammy the Slug is blasting off agaaaaaain! TWINKLE.

Commentator: My apologies, Minister. It seems that my intel was faulty.

* * *

Commentator: Well that was a complete waste of time! At least we now know who's REALLY behind FMA's disappearance!

Professor: Now all we need to do is to locate Bios' headquarters.

Commentator: Oh no need for that. His fortress is on the mountain right next to the one mine was based.

Teneko and Brainiac: Boss! Boss!

Commentator: Oh what is it you two?

Teneko and Brainiac: Someone broke into your vault!

Commentator: WHAT? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?

Teneko and Brainiac: Erm, now?

Commentator: That's not soon enough! Oh fine, let me check the tapes!

* * *

(The vault is quiet. Then suddenly the door bursts open. Two figures come in, a robot with a clock on his front, and a living origami demon)

_"Sounds like we got in here all right,"_ Said a disembodied voice.

_"Time to collect what we came here for,"_ Said the robot.

_"I shall paper cut anyone who enters here!"_ Said the demon.

The robot searches the vault, and comes across a small device on a shelf.

"_Sounds like we found what we were looking for,_" Said the disembodied voice.

"_That doesn't even make sense,_" Pointed out the robot.

"_Oh and what you're about to say will?_" Remarked the voice.

"_Yes, it's time to get out of here._"

"_Shut up._"

"_I shall paper cut anyone who-_"

"_Yes, yes, we get it, you'll paper cut anyone who gets in our way, can't you think of anything else to say that's to do with paper?_"

"_Hey, shut up, there's not much to say that's to do with paper!_"

* * *

Commentator: Hmm. Hey Prof, did you notice something odd about those three?

Professor: You mean how each one was obsessed with a certain word and tried to insert it in almost every sentence they said?

Commentator: Well partly that. But most importantly, they weren't in script format. That can only mean one thing.

Sammy: That Anonymius has finally decided to write in non-script format?

Commentator: Remember what Sammy said, about how the figure who took FMA sucked out all the joy from the room? It means that they were working for Bios! That's twice he's stolen from me! Come on, let's put an end to him, and get back what he took from me!

* * *

"Master, we have brought you the Puninator," Said Paper-Demon, offering the device to his master.

"**EXCELLENT. YOU HAVE DONE WELL, YOU THREE."**

Bios took the device from Paper-Demon.

"**AND NOW-"**

He held up the Puninator.

"**-LET'S SEE IF IT DOES WHAT WAS PROMISED."**

Bios clicked a button on the side.

"**NOW THEN, SAY SOMETHING."**

The trio of minions were at first silent.

**"WHAT? LOST FOR WORDS?"**

The two looked as if they were struggling to say something.

"- LOOKS like it has worked, Sir," Answered the Sound.

"The t-t-t era of our pun making has come to an end," Replied cyber-clockwork.

"I shall no longer be able to p-p- hurt people to do with- you know- that stuff that comes from trees."

**" YES! YES! A SUCCESS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

_Is Bios now unstoppable now that he has effectively eliminated all puns from his minions? Will the Commentator be able to retrieve both the FMA and the puninator? What lasting consequences will impact our characters? Find out on 'Fullmetal Alchemist Abridged (With Commentary)'!_

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Harry Potter' or anything related either.**


End file.
